


The One in Which Patrick Crowd Surfs

by GalacticSloth



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSloth/pseuds/GalacticSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick does not want to crowd surf. No matter how much money Pete offers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in Which Patrick Crowd Surfs

**Author's Note:**

> So, this my first fic. Like, ever. No beta, so any mistakes are mine. Reviews are welcomed, love is wanted, criticism is probably needed.

"Dude, I'll give you a thousand bucks," Pete said as they sat in the dressing room before the show.

"I'm not jumping off the stage to be mangled by the crowd." 

"It's not that bad. Worst case senario is someone tries to grab your dick or pinch your butt," Joe spoke up from his seat on the floor where he was strumming his guitar.

"If they do try to grab your dick, I'll give you three thousand," Pete grinned.

"Come on, Trick," Andy said from beside him. "It's our last tour for a while and we're almost done with it."

"Guys," Patrick started to give in, but was interupped by a tech knocking on the door signaling ten minutes to stage. Andy clapped his hands together and got up. 

"Let's go get ready," Joe said.

Andy and Joe led the way while Pete hung back with Patrick. 

"You're so going to do it aren't you?" He asked excitedly.

Patrick just shrugged. He hated when they tried to get him to do something like this. What if the kids just let him jump off the stage and didn't try to catch him? What if they did catch him at first, but then got tired of holding him up and just shoved him off? What if he-

"They won't drop you," Pete said knowingly, as if he could read Patrick's mind. "I was afraid of that too, but if you think about it, these kid think of you as their hero. They wouldn't dare drop you," He promised while a tech handed him his bass. "Though, they might try to steal your hat," Pete laughed.

Patrick frowned at how Pete was right.

"You'e going to be the one buying bandaids and shit if I get hurt," Patrick threatened.

Pete's grin got wider, if that was at all possible.

***

The crowd was huge. They've played for crowds of millions before, but tonight's seemed...bigger. Maybe it was just Patrick's nerves getting to him. Which was silly. He was just going to jump into a crowd of thousands because his best friend asked him to. No big deal.

They opened with Thriller. Patrick wasn't going to dive during the opening song. That'd make the rest of the show seem anticlimatic in comparison.

Halfway through the set though, he realized he wasn't going to jump at all. Maybe Pete would forget about their deal. Maybe he wasn't serious about paying up if Patrick did surf. Maybe if Patrick just played the rest of the set as though nothing ever happened, Pete wouldn't notice. 

Not with Patrick's luck.

In between songs, Pete stepped up to his mic. 

"So, I kinda made this deal with our dearest Pattycake over here," Pete nodded in Patrick's direction. Patrick wanted to die at that moment. "That if he surfed the crowd, I'd pay him three grand and some bandaids," The crowd giggled. "But he's afraid you guys'll drop him if he jumps. So why don't we give him a little encouragment?" Pete started to chant Patrick's name, and little by little the crowd joined in. 

Patrick blushed at the sudden attention of everyone in the crowd. He sent daggers to Pete. Pete of course was unaffected. He called for Patrick's tech to hold his guitar while he waked over to Patrick.

"Can't back out now," He grinned. 

Patrick sighed as he handed his guitar over to Jose. 

"You better sleep with one eye open, Wentz," was all he said before walking in front of Andy. He turned, took a deep breath, and just went for it.

The jump was scary as hell, watching the barriers pass and barrier security pass beneath you as well. As he got closer to landing in the crowd, he closed his eyes, hearing nothing but the roar of blood in his ears from adrinaline. The landing wasn't hard, but it was rough. He dipped a little to one side and foreward a bit before the crowd straightened him out. Somehow the crowd managed to flip over to his back because when he opened his eyes he was looking at the ceiling of the venue they were playing at. It was strange having a dozen sets of hands holding you up, making you feel weightless, being passed along in a wave of different heights. Joe was right about them trying to grab your butt and crotch, but otherwise, it was really...fun. 

The roar in his ears had died down and he could hear Pete giving the crowd directions. One girl did try to steal his hat, and another one tried to take his shoe, but Pete saw them and told them give them back or they'd have the cops come and get them. 

When it was time for them to get the show done Pete told the kids to send back to the stage. It took a while, but Patrick finally made it, security helping him over the barrier and back onto the stage to finish the set.

***

When they got off stage, Pete rammed Patrick in a bear hug. 

"Dude,that was so sick! The kids'll NEVER forget that. I tried to let all of them hold you up or whatever you want to call it, and I think I got most of them to-" 

Patrick smiled at Pete's post-show ramble, actually understanding what he was rambling about for once.

Andy clapped him on the back, telling him that was the most amazing thing he's seen in a while. Joe smiled and gave him a hug, offering to share his weed later. 

Patrick declined Joe's offer. All he really wanted right now was a shower and his package of spare guitar picks back that someone took from his back pocket.


End file.
